battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sniper
| offense = 68 | range = 1-4 | lof = Precise | cooldown = 3 Rounds | ammo = | crit = 50% vs. Soldier | notes = }} Description Only the most skilled Sharp shooters survive long enough to become full-fledged Snipers. Usually working alone, a single dug-in Sniper can dish out incredible damage to unsuspecting enemies. Snipers take their time when engaging enemies, as every shot they take risks compromising their location. To help avoid detection Snipers wear camouflaged Ghillie Suits that allow them to fire their heavily modified .50 caliber M40 rifles while blending into their surroundings. Overview The Sniper is an advanced light infantry unit, and once unlocked, may potentially replace other Infantry. They are unlocked at level 24 and come with a hefty price tag. Although their health is 125, beware of losing a Sniper: the healing cost includes one rare Bar. Do not be ashamed to heal them with 1 Nanopod in battle if they take too much damage. (Currently, Bars are considerably easy to earn from PvP battles, so take note of that.) Naturally, four Snipers together in the middle or back row equals consecutive fire. Basically, to make up for long reload times, one must use the power of each individual Sniper. In the recent v1.3 Update, Snipers were changed so that larger units such as Raider Brawlers or Mammoth Riders will block their rifles. Furthermore their overall effectiveness has dipped slightly; their damage output has fallen off and the introduction of armor has altered the effect they once had even on tanks. Be advised they are no longer the "killer" unit they once were, though they are still worth the effort to obtain. Attacks | damage = 81-99 | offense = 68 | cooldown = 3 Rounds | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-4 | lof = Precise | ammo = | crit = 50% vs. Soldier }} | damage = ? | offense = -22 | cooldown = 1 Round | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | cost = ? | crit = ? }} Statistics |sp3 = |sp4 = |sp5 = |damage1 = |damage2 = |damage3 = |damage4 = |damage5 = |offense1 = 68 |offense2 = 73 |offense3 = 78 |bravery1 = 15 |bravery2 = 15 |bravery3 = 20 |bravery4 = 20 |bravery5 = 20 |defense1 = 30 |defense2 = 30 |defense3 = 30 |defense4 = 30 |defense5 = 30 |dodge1 = +0 |dodge2 = |dodge3 = |dodge4 = |dodge5 = |pc2 = |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |spgain1 = |spgain2 = |spgain3 = |spgain4 = |spgain5 = |goldgain1 = |goldgain2 = |goldgain3 = |goldgain4 = |goldgain5 = |notes = Rank 3: Quick Shot ability research becomes available. Rank 5: +1 (Ability slot). }} Cost Prior Versions 1.2 Overview Snipers are, as expected, very effective at eliminating other Infantry units, either heavy or light. In order to train them however, you need to build a SpecOps Center, which has an exceedingly costly price tag on it (40 Bars). Their shots can deal critical hits for 183 damage (and do it quite often at that), enough to one-shot a Commando, Raider Champion, or just about any other Infantry 1.2 Stats